


Deliver Us

by Video_killed_the_radio_host



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Charles, Church Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, church of the smiling god, its just sex, nothing else, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Video_killed_the_radio_host/pseuds/Video_killed_the_radio_host
Summary: Kevin fucks Charles over the pulpit. That's it.
Relationships: Desert Bluffs Carlos/Kevin
Kudos: 13





	Deliver Us

Charles bids his congregation goodbye and watches them stream out before turning to head back to his office. He stops when he hears lone footsteps. He turns.

"How can I help you my child-" he stops once he realizes who is standing behind him. 

Kevin stands at the first pew, dressed down for once, in a (mostly) clean dress shirt, unbuttoned just past his collar bone. He also wore black slacks and his hair was combed neatly. 

"Kevin." Charles breaths softly, a smile 

spreading across his face. "You came."

Kevin starts up the steps toward him, his fingers slowly leaving the polished wood of the pew. "Of course I came. I promised I would." He stops in front of Charles and runs a hand over his shoulder before continuing forward, forcing Charles to walk backwards.

"Kev?" 

Kevin smiled as Charles's back hits the pulpit and he leans in and kisses him deeply before stepping back.

"You did amazing today."

Charles's eyes light up as he leans forward for another kiss. "You think so?" He preens at the praise.

"I really do." Kevin purrs. "The Smiling God is very pleased."

Charles's smile seems to get brighter. "Praise to the Smiling God."

Kevin nods. "And I think you deserve a reward. What do you think?"

"You mean it?"

"I do." Kevin hums as he sits down on the cathedra and crosses his legs. 

Charles watches him for a moment, unsure what he's supposed to do.

"Come sit with me Charles." 

Charles moves across the small space between them and drops gracefully to the floor at Kevin's feet. He rests his chin on Kevin's knee and looks up. 

Kevin reaches down with a soft smile and cards his fingers through Charles's hair. "Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Mm…"

"Mm?" Kevin coos. "Do not lie to me Charles." Kevin's hand tightened in Charles's soft hair and pulls a little. 

Charles whimpers softly. “I have been having…...unpure thoughts.”

“Oh? What about?”

There was silence and then “you.” It was spoken softly.

“Me?”

Charles nods and doesn’t meet Kevin’s eyes. His breath hitches when Kevin hooks a finger under his chin and gently makes him look up. Charles swallows thickly. “Yes. You.”

“What about me?”

“Kevin-“

“What have you been thinking about?” Kevin asks as he leans closer.

“I…” Charles licks his lips. “I want you to-“ he’s cut off when Kevin kisses him softly. He leans up into the kiss, wanting more but Kevin pulls away after a playful nip to Charles’s bottom lip. 

“What do you want Charles?”

“Iwantyoutobendmeoverthepulpitandfuckme.” Charles blurts in one breath.

Kevin raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Say again?” He asks, but he’s running a hand through the preacher’s salt and pepper hair, gripping a handful and pulling so Charles is looking at the shiny wooden pulpit. Kevin watches the Adam’s apple bob up and down as Charles gasps in surprise. Kevin smirks before leaning down and running his teeth over Charles’s throat, searching for the sweet spot. Finding what he was looking for, Kevin bites down hard enough the skin almost broke.

Charles yelps before dissolving into a drawn out moan. 

“What do you want Charles?” Kevin asks, nipping at The forming bruise. 

Charles takes a breath. “I want you to fuck me over the pulpit.”

“That’s better.” He releases his hold on Charles’s hair and frames his face before leaning forward and kissing him deeply again. Charles submits easily, as Kevin expects. “Up.” He says. 

Charles stands obediently. He stills and waits for Kevin, but Kevin hasn’t moved. Charles shifts foot to foot as he feels Kevin’s eyes on him. Studying him. 

Kevin stands slowly and puts his hands on Charles’s shoulders, backing him up. Charles’s back hit the pulpit. “Why here Charles?” He asks in a low purr. “Any specific reason?”

“N-no. Not really.” Charles stammers out. 

“Is it because you know Lauren is still here?” Kevin raises the eyebrow again. “Do you want her to hear?”

“I-yes.” Charles admits.

“And why is that?”

“Because,”

“Because why?”

“Because I see how she looks at you.” Charles isn’t sure where this anger is coming from. “But she fucked up her chance and you’re mine now.”

Kevin lets out a low laugh next to Charles’s ear. “I do love the way you think.” He pushes the jacket from Charles’s shoulders, smirking at the shudder he caused. “This room does have amazing acoustics so there is no doubt she’ll hear you.”

“I know. That’s why I choose here.”

“Of course you did, smart man.” Kevin brings his long, slender hands up and begins popping buttons open. Charles tries to help but Kevin bats his hands away. “Let me.” He pulls the shirt up out of Charles’s pressed slacks. He then lets the shirt hang open around Charles’s toned torso. “Mm. You’re so perfect.”

Charles flushes lightly but smiles at the praise. “Thank you.”

Kevin smiles and leans forward, biting just over Charles’s heart. 

“Fuck…..Kevin….”

Kevin nips at him again. “Language. You are in a church.”

Charles looks down as Kevin started to work his belt open. “Yeah and I’m about to suck the prophet’s di-“

Kevin pulls the belt away with a sharp snap, making Charles jump. “Are you sassing me Charles?” Kevin asks, pulling the man to him by his belt loops. His smile is sharp and dangerous.

“No. Of course not.”

“Good boy.” Kevin smiles and puts his hands on Charles’s shoulders, guiding him to his knees.

Charles shifts on his knees, already used to the position due to being in it so many times. He looks up at Kevin for instructions.

Kevin tilts Charles’s chin up a little. “Go ahead.”

Charles gives a hungry growl from the back of his throat and works on pulling Kevin’s pants open. Kevin braces himself against the pulpit as Charles works his pants down his legs, along with his underwear. He wastes no time wrapping his lips around Kevin cock. 

Kevin bows his head forward and lets out a soft groan. It takes all of his self control to not buck his hips forward and choke Charles…...just yet. He grips the shiny wood of the pulpit and moans as Charles adds a little teeth. He brings one one hand down to grip Charles's hair. "You better suck it real good." He growls. "Because I don't have any lube on me."

That made Charles's mouth water. He doubled his efforts. His knees were starting to ache from his entire weight pressing them into the thinly carpeted floor. His sucking became erratic and irregular. Messy and almost desperate. He feels Kevin pull on his hair, making him whimper a little. 

Kevin slowly pushes Charles's head back and off of his dick. He marvels at the sight of the head of his cock slide out of the priest's slightly swollen lips with a  _ pop _ , the only contact being a thin strand of salvia. 

Charles bites his bottom lip as he peers up at Kevin, waiting for his next instructions. Even with his pants around his ankles, Kevin was the image of perfection. His shirt was slightly rumpled but his hair was still in its neatly combed state. The man held an air of power and sophistication. Likely why his radio show was so successful. Charles on the other hand; his hair was a mess from Kevin's hands, his lips were red and swollen, and his shirt still hung open, having slipped off his shoulders. 

"Up." It's a simple command but like always, Charles is eager to please. He hurries to his feet, making the bulge in his pants obvious. Kevin cooed softly and reaches out, grasping the clothed erection. He grins at the gasp Charles lets out. "Someone's excited." 

Charles whines when Kevin begins to massage his cock, bucking his hips up a little. He was already so sensitive but knew not to cum without permission. 

"In due time. I promise." Kevin turns Charles around, bending him over at the waist. "Hands up at the top. Don't need you slipping and bleeding everywhere. Though that would be beautiful." He waits until Charles's fingers curled around the top of the pulpit slowly undoing Charles's pants, letting them fall to the ground. He slowly runs his fingers up the front of Charles's briefs before hooking them over the hem and pulling the offending fabric down. He runs his fingers back up over Charles's ass, his fingers catching on a smooth metal circle. "Charles." Kevin purrs, pushing two fingers against the base of the plug, forcing it deeper. Charles cries out in surprise. Kevin pulls it out a little before pushing it back in. He knew the angled tip was pressing directly against the other man's prostate because he was the one who bought this plug. "You're all ready for me. How long have you been planning this?" He presses the plug in and holds it. 

Charles cries out again, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the shiny wood. "N-not really p-planned." He rolls his hips a little. "M-more-hah- hoped?" His voice rises in pitch a little. "L-long time f-f-fanatsy!" He forced the last word out. 

Kevin smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Charles's neck as he slowly fucks the man with the plug. "How long?"

"S-six months? Maybe more? Every week I'd hope but" Charles lets out a sound close to a sob. "Too scared to ask."

Kevin twists the plug, making Charles actually sob. 

"Too much. Too much. Kevin please. Please fuck me. I need you."

"You did so good today." Kevin coles, slowly pulling the plug out. The overhead lights gleamed off the gold metal. He drops the plug onto Charles's discarded jacket before lining himself up and slowly sinking into Charles with a groan. 

Charles inhales sharply at the slight burn and closes his eyes, lips dropping open to a soft moan. 

"How do you want me?" Kevin asks, lips against Charles's ear before nipping lightly and tugging. He already knew the answer but wanted to hear it out loud.

"Fuck me hard." 

Kevin grinned. He didn't need to be told twice. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting a brutally fast pace. He grips Charles's hips, digging his nails into the soft skin. 

Charles moans loudly, his fingers flexing and curling against the wood. He isn't sure if Kevin's nails break skin or not but what he does know is his moans and the sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room thanks to the high ceilings. Once getting his footing, Charles begins to buck his hips back in an attempt to meet Kevin's thrusts. It didn't work well but created a nice friction. 

Kevin leans forward, using one hand to pull back on Charles's hair, lifting his face. He leans close, his thrusts never slowing. "You have no idea how hard it is to sit there and watch you give your sermon when i want nothing more than to bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk home." He punctuated his words with a deep thrust. "I'm going to make it to where you can't stand up here without getting hard so that you have to stay behind this pulpit so no one sees what a little slut you are." He bites down on Charles's neck and sucks hard before pulling away. "I'm going to have you on every single one of those pews. And the cathedra. This room will be tainted." 

Charles begins to feel his orgasm building but isn't sure if it's from the words alone or Kevin's thrusts. "Kevin….please…."

Kevin nearly pulls out again before slamming back in. "Cum for me Charles."

Charles cums so hard his vision whites for a moment as Kevin's thrusts became erratic before stopping with the host's hips pressed snuggly against Charles's own. He feels the warmth of Kevin's orgasm inside him. 

Kevin slowly pulls out, making Charles hiss a little. He picks up the discard plug and slowly pushes it back into Charles. The other man shudders at the cold metal. "Dress yourself. We have lunch with Elanore and Josephine today. We're already late." His eyes fall on the now cum streaked pulpit. "Leave it. Lauren can get it."


End file.
